


In which Trixie Espinoza keeps her cool

by Eledhwen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But she always knew really, Gen, Out of the mouths of babes, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Trixie Espinoza Finds Out, season 4 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen
Summary: But Trixie isn’t sure that she’s ever seen her mom as sad as she is now. When her dad brings her back home after a night at his place, her mom’s eyes are red and her face is blotchy and she’s still in pajamas, rather than ready for work. Trixie goes and gives her a hug, and asks what’s wrong.A coda for season 4, with mild spoilers for the last episode, from Trixie's point of view.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	In which Trixie Espinoza keeps her cool

**Author's Note:**

> I did a pre-season 5 rewatch binge and fic happened. There frankly wasn't enough Trixie in season 4 and I hope this is remedied in season 5 because she is awesome (and cute).

Trixie has got used to her mom being sad over the last year. She was sad pretty much their whole trip to Europe, even though she pretended not to be – Trixie knew she was lying, because her mom never said no when Trixie asked for cake or gelato, not in the whole month-long trip.

She was sad when they got home too, although she still kept pretending things were normal. Trixie knew things weren’t normal. Maze had moved out, and Lucifer wasn’t coming around, and her dad was sad too, because Charlotte had died. Trixie herself was pretty sad about Charlotte, who she’d liked, not least because she made her dad happy.

But Trixie isn’t sure that she’s ever seen her mom as sad as she is now. When her dad brings her back home after a night at his place, her mom’s eyes are red and her face is blotchy and she’s still in pajamas, rather than ready for work. Trixie In goes and gives her a hug, and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing, monkey,” Chloe says.

“It’s bad to lie,” Trixie points out.

Chloe sniffs. “Yeah. I know. I just … well, Lucifer’s had to go away for a while, and I’m just a bit sad about it.”

“Lucifer’s gone off again?” Dan says, from the doorway. “Well, at least he told you this time.”

“But he’s coming back?” Trixie checks. She likes Lucifer. She feels she hasn’t seen enough of him in the last few months. Neither him nor Maze treat her like a kid, or at least not in the way most adults treat her, and she likes the way she feels safe when he’s around. And she knows that he would never, ever hurt her mom. Although it looks like he has.

“I hope so,” Chloe says. “I just … he couldn’t say when.” She scrumples a paper tissue in her hand.

“Where did he go?” Trixie wants to know. She knows Lucifer once went to Las Vegas for a couple of weeks; maybe he’s gone there again.

Chloe reaches out and pulls Trixie to her in another hug. “He’s gone back home.”

“His home is the penthouse,” Trixie points out.

“Uhuh,” Chloe says, and looks at Trixie’s dad. “Don’t look so pleased, Dan,” she says. “Please … just don’t.”

Dan seems to be about to say something, but instead just shrugs. “I’ll see you on Friday, Trix,” he says instead, and goes.

“Tell you what,” Chloe says, sniffing again. “Why don’t you have some breakfast and I’ll get dressed, and we’ll go over to see Linda and Amenadiel and their baby?”

Trixie grins. She’s been waiting to go and meet Linda and Amenadiel’s baby – and see Maze, of course, now that she’s moved in with Linda. “Can I have cereal?” she says, and Chloe nods.

“Have whatever you want,” she agrees, and Trixie frowns at her. Still definitely sad.

Her mom doesn’t say much on the ride to Linda’s place. Trixie watches the streets through her window, and wonders if maybe they could use Lucifer’s car while he is away. Or one of his cars. They’re all better than Chloe’s. That reminds her that he still owes her a driving lesson, and she tells herself to remember to ask Lucifer when he gets back from his trip.

At Linda’s, Trixie gets to hold baby Charlie. He is heavy and warm in her arms, and his brown eyes stare into hers, his expression solemn, as he grips her finger in his tiny ones. Trixie gazes down at him, in love.

“He’s so cute!” she tells Linda, who smiles and agrees.

“Are you okay looking after him for a few minutes?” Linda asks. “I want to talk to your mom.”

“Mom’s sad about Lucifer,” Trixie explains. “Because he’s gone away.”

“Ah.” Linda nods. “Just shout if Charlie needs me.”

She takes Chloe over to the little kitchen area and they talk in quiet voices, but not so quiet Trixie can’t hear some of what they say. She hears her mom say something about love, and something about wings, and something about Hell, and she’s pretty sure all of it is about Lucifer. She’s distracted from the conversation when the door opens and Maze and Amenadiel come in, and over to where she is sitting with Charlie.

“Hey, Trix,” Maze says, with a smile. There’s a cut on her cheek but it seems to be healing. She holds out her fist and Trixie bumps it with the hand that isn’t being gripped by Charlie’s little fingers.

“Hey, Maze,” Trixie says back. Maze leans over and looks critically at Charlie, who looks back at her and opens a gummy mouth in what might be a smile.

“You look after that kid, kid,” Maze says sternly.

“I’m sure she means him no harm,” Amenadiel puts in in his deep, calm voice. Trixie likes Amenadiel, though she still finds it hard to believe he’s Lucifer’s actual brother. They’re so different in so many ways – although, just like Lucifer, Trixie always feels safe when Amenadiel is around.

Charlie gurgles at his father, and Amenadiel takes him from Trixie’s arms with a smile. “Beatrice,” he says (he’s like Lucifer in that, too, preferring her full name), “have you and your mom seen Lucifer around today? I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up.”

“Mom says he’s gone away for a bit,” Trixie says, and lowers her voice to a whisper. “She’s pretty sad about it.”

“Gone where, Trix?” Maze asks, something keen and hard in her eyes that Trixie isn’t sure she entirely likes.

“Mommy said he’d gone home,” Trixie explains.

Amenadiel and Maze exchange looks, and then Maze stomps over to Linda and Chloe. “Lucifer’s gone back to Hell?” she says, without bothering to lower her voice.

“Yeah,” says Chloe, and then looks horrified, and everyone stares at Trixie.

Trixie looks back at each of them, and shrugs. The only surprising thing, really, is that apparently all the adults now believe that Lucifer is the Devil. It’s not like he hasn’t been telling them all since the moment they first met.

“But Hell isn’t his home,” she pipes up. “His home is here, in LA, with us.”

Chloe takes a deep breath and comes over to Trixie, perching on the arm of the sofa and taking her hand. “I know, monkey,” she says. “But he had to go and deal with some stuff. It was really important. And he couldn’t say when he’d be able to get back.”

“And that’s why you’re sad,” Trixie nods. She reaches out and hugs Chloe, who hugs back. “He is really the Devil?” she confirms.

Chloe pulls away from the hug, and looks seriously at Trixie. “You’re not scared?”

“He’s Lucifer,” Trixie shrugs, “and I know he wouldn’t hurt us. Only mean people.”

“Out of the mouths of babes,” says Amenadiel, in a tone of wonder.

Trixie turns to him, a bit annoyed. “I’m not a baby,” she insists. “I’m ten. And I’m not stupid. He kept saying he was, so I figured it was probably true. And in the penthouse when those men came they shot him, but he was fine.” She considers. “Also, he’s dumb about ordinary stuff, like Monopoly and school.”

The adults all look at each other. Linda says, carefully, “you probably shouldn’t tell too many people, Trixie.”

“Because they’ll think I’m crazy?” Trixie asks.

Linda nods. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

“Lucifer tells everyone, and nobody thinks he’s crazy,” points out Trixie.

“Well, Lucifer is … Lucifer,” Chloe says, a fond look on her face. “I think some people do think he’s crazy, but, you know, he can kind of get away with it.”

Trixie agrees. Lucifer can get away with most things; it’s one of the many cool things about him. She thinks about what she’s been told about the Devil in school. “Is it true he has wings?” A thought occurs to her, and she turns to Amenadiel. “Do _you_ have wings, Amenadiel?”

“I do,” Lucifer’s brother says gravely.

“ _Cool_ ,” says Trixie. “Can I see them?”

“Some other time, monkey,” her mom cuts in. “Anyway, they’re too big for inside, right, Amenadiel?”

“That is correct,” he agrees, nodding. “But yes, Beatrice, I can show you some other time.”

Maze flicks one of her blades around her finger. “And you already saw my thing, Trix, on Hallowe’en that time.”

Trixie remembers Maze apparently putting on a mask, which even at the time she had thought was pretty realistic, as well as making that particular Hallowe’en by far the best one ever. “You’re really a demon?” she asks, and Maze grins at her.

“Really am,” she says.

Chloe is looking concerned. “Are you okay with all of this, Trix?” she asks. “It’s a big deal. You just need to know that Lucifer isn’t evil, and if he comes back, you don’t need to be scared.”

“I hope he comes back,” says Trixie. “I like Lucifer.”

“So do I, monkey,” Chloe says, and her eyes are wet. “I like him a lot. And I miss him. But we might have to be patient, all right?”

Trixie nods, and they hug again.

They stay at Linda’s a little longer. Trixie helps Linda feed Charlie, and then after he burps milk down his front, she picks out a fresh sleepsuit for him. While Linda is putting the clean clothes on, she says to Trixie, “if you want to talk about anything, Trixie, you only have to tell your mom and she’ll call me. Chloe’s right, this is a big deal.” She buttons up the sleepsuit and tickles Charlie’s stomach. “And look after your mom too? She’s going to need you.”

Trixie draws herself up to her full height and nods. “Of course I’ll look after her.”

In the car on the way home Trixie asks Chloe the other question she wants an answer to. “What about Dad?” she queries. “Does he know, about Lucifer?”

Chloe glances over at her, and then laughs. “Go … why no, I don’t think he does. And I don’t think we should tell him. He might not understand. Are you okay with keeping it a secret?”

“I guess,” says Trixie. “It might make him mad, and he’s still sad because of Charlotte, so it’s probably better for him not to know.”

“Right,” her mom agrees. They pull up outside their building, but before they get out of the car Chloe puts her hand over Trixie’s. “I’m so proud of you, monkey,” she says. “And you know, if you have questions, just ask me. I’ll try and answer them. Or maybe ask Amenadiel.”

“Okay!” Trixie unclips her seatbelt and hops out of the car. “I hope he comes back soon, Mommy.”

Chloe smiles, and it’s still a sad smile, but, Trixie thinks, maybe it’s just a little less sad than it was earlier.

“Me too, monkey,” she says. “Me too.”


End file.
